


Fun

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 09:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18825802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Revive and Bring and human misconception.





	Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 28, 2012.
> 
> "An old dog_daies prompt, 'fun with subtitles'."

[This is fun, don't you think?]

Revive relaxed against Bring, pleased by the strange looks and double-takes they were getting by sitting together in one of the ship's common rooms. Honestly, humans jumped to the strangest conclusions about extracurricular activity... they were just sitting and talking, even though the talking was mostly internal.

[Let me get closer...]

Bring's lap wasn't uncomfortable at all -- he was warm and didn't push Revive away.

[Half the ones saying things would let me sit on their laps. Might even want me to... That'd be a surprise for them, though.]

Revive smiled and reached to play with the wavy tip of a lock of Bring's hair.

[Revive, we're not supposed to--]

[Relax. We might not get another chance.]

There was more truth to that than Revive wanted to admit. But he couldn't bother to worry. There were far more important things to do. And until the opportunity arose to do those things, there were other things to occupy time, like cause fun little disturbances and generally take advantage of situations.

It was more interesting than the alternative.

[This is fun, don't you think?]


End file.
